


生命树

by EveAMneSIa



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, S&M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveAMneSIa/pseuds/EveAMneSIa
Summary: SM不是谁掌控谁的关系不过是互相拉扯着 一同堕入情欲的深渊罢了
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 7





	1. 做我的猫

**Author's Note:**

> SM有  
几乎是纯肉  
古早文，最近填坑，文风前后不保证一致，只图个开心

这是一个完全被自己改变了的男人。  
金在中看着眼前有着认真神情的人，眼里流露出服从和乖顺，但他心里仍然得意地这样想着。  
而郑允浩仿佛没有看透他面前的这只小猫心里狡黠的想法，他把西装挂好，随手松了松领带【今天我晚回来这么久，有没有把自己提前准备好？】他似乎很满意乖乖跪坐在地板上的在中，摸了摸他的头，在中也配合地蹭他的手。【嗯，都准备好了。】在中两手撑地，屁股高高的翘了起来【主人，请检查。】  
郑允浩走到他身后，赫然看见了一只巨大的白色猫尾，正随着在中肌肉的起伏摇摆着。而那猫尾的根部则没入了粉色的蜜蕾之中，看在中隐忍的表情，想必也不是什么轻松的物件。  
【嗯，很好。】既然乖乖完成了他的指令，郑允浩也毫不吝惜他的奖赏【主人有一个礼物要送给你。】  
在中的眼睛“唰”地一下亮了，下意识就要直起身，却被郑允浩的眼神吓了回去。他又趴好在地，尾巴谄媚地摇着，眼里是藏不住的期待。郑允浩从西装口袋里拿出一个白色的小方盒子。在看清楚是什么东西之后，在中的脸色一下子变了。他还能回忆起一个星期以前郑允浩给他白色猫尾时的场景，那是一条毛发柔软丰溢的尾巴，根部虽只有一个手掌长度，上粗下细，但最粗的地方足有一个拳头那么大。郑允浩说给他一个星期的时间，适应这条尾巴。他心里知道给的时间足够长了，但他每天给自己灌肠之后尝试放进菊穴里，却总是吃力。今天是最后一天了，他好不容易在郑允浩下班回来前放了进去，但也只是堪堪含着，稍微一动便会十分难受。  
可现在郑允浩手里的像是一个遥控器。看颜色就很像是能操纵这条猫尾的东西，自己竟然没发现它是电动的，真是太笨了。  
【我早就说过，你一定会喜欢它的。】郑允浩认真地说着，同时手里按下了一个开关。  
【哈啊…！】那猫尾的根部在他的蜜蕾之中旋转了起来。金在中哪里受的住这样的刺激，一放松就快要含不住那猫尾。【你准备的并不充分嘛。】郑允浩的语气里有些恼怒，他抬起脚将那猫尾踢了进去。这一脚的力度控制的刚刚好，既不会让在中受伤，但也将猫尾整个没入了他的蜜蕾之中。  
【咦啊啊啊啊！】凶残的猫尾猛地一下进到了最深处，旋转的部分正刺激着金在中脆弱的前列腺。【不…不行了...啊啊啊！】突然的刺激让金在中差一点失守，却接到郑允浩冷冷的眼神，他又是一吓，想起了上一次在没有郑允浩的允许下就释放的下场，他赶紧深呼吸了几回忍住了小腹的那股冲动。  
【看来你淫荡的身体还是需要一些束缚啊。】郑允浩在柜子里拿出了一根绳子和一些带着铃铛的夹子，手法熟练地将金在中翘起的分身从头部绑到了根部，接着在根部打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结【你看看，多好看啊，你平时不是最喜欢这个。】他又将夹子分别在两颗红樱上固定好。【还有两个夹子，你自己说要夹在哪里？】  
金在中已经泪眼朦胧，但他明白不按郑允浩说的做他的没办法解脱的【夹…夹在下面…】他说的如此含糊，但郑允浩打算放过他。两个夹子一左一右夹在了他的小丸上。【好了，现在我要吃饭了，和我去餐厅。】  
一起去餐厅，郑允浩用走的，他只能用爬的。金在中知道，把任何他的液体留在餐厅这种事，郑允浩是绝对不会允许的，接下来又是要忍耐的时间。  
金在中很辛苦地爬着，但每动一下，蜜蕾里的猫尾就给他带来更大的刺激。他身上的铃铛就像是装饰品，叮叮当当地响着，更平添了一分羞耻。【哈啊…啊..】他喘着粗气，努力向前爬着。  
郑允浩却并不想等他，坐下后就开始享用一个小时前金在中做好的美味。等金在中好不容易爬到桌前，他已经吃的津津有味了。  
金在中看他那副怡然自得的样子，就知道今天的晚饭没有他的份了。【唔嗯…】郑允浩手也没闲着，用遥控器又换了一个档位。速度更快了，而且好像模拟着实物，在那狭窄的甬道之中做着突进。金在中支撑不住，侧倒在了地上。【嗯啊…哈…哈…】他伸出手摇晃着郑允浩的裤腿，用眼神哀求他给自己释放。可郑允浩并不领情。已经过去了十五分钟了，金在中已经满身是汗。  
【呃啊啊啊！】金在中尝试了各种方法让注意力不要放在自己的下体上，可还是无法忍住想要喷释的欲望。分身仍被紧紧绑着，液体只能一点点地流出来，那仿佛是一种痛苦而又折磨的快感，长时间地凌迟着金在中。郑允浩用脚踢了踢他的分身，踩住绳子抽了出去。几乎是同时，金在中尖叫一声将液体喷射在了空中。  
【啧，以前我说过什么全忘记了。】  
金在中喘着，还没有从巨大的快感中回过神来，也无力去想一会郑允浩会给他什么惩罚。  
【先吃饭。】郑允浩把一盘牛奶放在了金在中的脸旁，身后的震动器也被关掉了。猫咪只能喝这个。金在中知道一会免不了有他受的，乖乖舔起了牛奶。

还没喝到一半，身后的猫尾又动了起来。他知道，郑允浩吃完了。这次是缓慢的摩擦，凸起的颗粒慢慢给甬道做着按摩。金在中停下来，难耐地摇晃着身子。  
【惩罚是少不了的，你自己知道该怎么做。】郑允浩抱起双臂，好整以暇地看着他。【请..请主人…哈啊…责罚…责罚…淫荡的在中…】总是要知道什么时候该示弱，这样还能减少一些苦楚。但真的是苦楚吗？对金在中来说可真说不准。  
【你总是这样不听话，每次都要我来责罚你，你有没有想过，作为主人，我也是很累的。】郑允浩往椅子上一靠，像是暗示着什么。【在中…在中知道了…呼...以后再也不会这样了...】金在中挣扎着爬到郑允浩的身前【就让在中来...让主人舒服吧...在中会自己惩罚自己...不让...主人累着...】说完，低头笨拙地用嘴解开了郑允浩的腰带。  
被西装裤包裹完好的形状实在是很诱人，尤其是看到这个样子的在中以后，他的分身也完全不受控制地抬头了。忍的辛苦的人确实不止是金在中。在中用柔软的小舌沿着内裤外勾勒出的边缘舔舐着【主人...主人没有舒服之前...呼啊...在中是...啊...不会射精的...】  
该死的。郑允浩看着这样乖巧的在中，感觉小腹燥热的像要炸开。他把猫尾调到了最大档，得偿所愿地换来了在中的娇喘，但他很小心，没有让牙齿误伤郑允浩。【唔嗯...哈...哈啊...】在中奋力吞咽着郑允浩硕大的分身，但因为尺寸的关系，他无法完全放入口中。仅仅是三分之二，也已经顶到在中的喉咙口了，这让他很想吐，但他必须抑制住。后庭的震动几乎让他失去神智，他从来不知道这种奇怪的玩具竟然可以让他这么舒服。但奇怪的，他并没有想要射精的冲动，尽管刚射过一次的分身高高翘着，但他总觉得有些空虚。  
也不知道是多久之后，郑允浩猛地按住了他的头，释放在了他口中。一滴不剩地咽下去后，他仍没有等到郑允浩的允许。【主人...】  
郑允浩闭着眼睛【要说什么？】  
【请...请主人...允许在中射精...】他已经快要控制不住自己，郑允浩说的每一个字，都是无比美妙的催情药。【就这样吗。】郑允浩还是不为所动。【请主人...请主人允许...淫荡的在中...呼啊...射精吧！】  
郑允浩表情仍没有波澜，抬眼看着他，示意他躺到他的怀里。在中对这突如其来的恩宠感到惊讶，但还是乖乖躺进了郑允浩的臂弯。可能是后背贴上了郑允浩胸膛的缘故，他整个人都感到十分温暖，身下的欲望更加强烈了。【在中真是太淫荡了，连一个小小的震动器都能让你高潮。】郑允浩一手在他身上游走，另一只手抓住了猫尾，做着活塞运动。【嗯啊啊啊...不...不要...】突然，他将猫尾抽了出去【咦啊啊啊！】几乎同时，在中的分身抽动了几下，就要射出淫靡的液体。但快感的释放立刻被郑允浩的手堵住了。  
【不行...不行...求你了...啊啊...我要射精...让我射吧！呃啊...】在中已经全无羞耻心，哀求着郑允浩。郑允浩却将他的分身一挺，轻松地送进了已经被开发过的小穴里。【呃啊...好...好舒服...】郑允浩有力地操弄着，在中只感觉自己的后庭快要融化了，在快感中，在凌虐中。他的注意力都在堵住他释放的那只手上，却被郑允浩逼迫着品尝痛苦的滋味。郑允浩逐渐加快他的动作，一下比一下重，一下比一下深。而在中的呻吟已经从隐忍的低泣，转为高亢的媚叫。  
【记住，不管是什么玩具也好，只有我才能让你高潮。】郑允浩使劲一顶，随即放开了堵着在中马眼的手。白光一闪，两人同时达到了高潮。  
是的，金在中记住了。那种缺失的感觉，是郑允浩。


	2. Facetime

【起床了，小懒猫。】郑允浩做好早饭看见还赖在床上的金在中，心知昨天是真的累到他了。【唔，我再睡一会儿...】在中嘟囔着翻了个身，一条长腿就露在了外面。正在贪恋床榻柔软的在中忽的一下惊醒了，有东西正在昨天被郑允浩玩弄得红肿不堪的小穴附近摸索着。【不要...不要了...】郑允浩用手指轻抚着他的臀瓣【还不起？做出这副诱人的样子是在等着我来做点什么？】  
在中听闻一个鲤鱼打挺就坐起了身，又不小心碰到了后面那处酸软，嗷地一声又倒了下去。【笨死了。】郑允浩小心地给他垫了一个枕头【起来吃早饭。】  
【呜呜。你就会欺负我。】在中哀怨地说道。【我欺负你？也不知道是谁求着我让我帮他，其实你心里很渴望吧？】被戳穿内心的想法，在中有些脸红，也没顶嘴了，心里颇有些得意。  
【好了，我要去上班了。你今天不用上课吧，在家好好休息。】郑允浩给他放好了早饭，在他耳边印下一个吻【看来你要休息一阵了。】  
【你快走啦！讨厌。】郑允浩哈哈大笑了起来，大步走出了卧室。听到关门声，在中才长呼了一口气，咀嚼起美味的食物。虽然昨天的消耗是大了点，但今天还不至于下不了床。打扫完卫生后，他戴上眼镜开始了今天的工作。  
金在中是一名MBA教师，因为工作的缘故他只需要接触到成年人，所以他的性取向在工作室也不是什么秘密。可他这些隐秘的爱好还是不宜让外人知道。工作之余他还在一份财经周刊上有着自己的专栏。金在中只要一带上那副厚重的眼镜，在外人眼里就是一个古板又禁欲的人，是完全不会与好色或是淫荡这样的词扯上关系的。  
敲完最后一个字，郑允浩的facetime突然响起。金在中摘掉眼镜，刚想接起来，想了想，把眼镜又戴上了。顺便把身上的家居服也脱了个一干二净。  
【在中啊，感觉还好吗。】在中乖乖点头【嗯啊，我歇着呢。】郑允浩看向手机的时候，差点没控制住自己。他赶紧平息了腿间的冲动【咳...担心着凉。】  
金在中一丝不挂地出现在镜头前，鼻梁上还架着他工作时的眼镜。只要一想到他一丝不苟地正经模样，郑允浩就有点燥热，他起身走到了楼梯间【想我了？】  
金在中咬住了下唇，难耐地扭扭身子【只是想想你，不可以吗。】【当然可以。】郑允浩松了松领带，声音有些低沉【用哪里想的我？】  
金在中闻言微张着嘴，手指从唇间划过，接着是脖颈、锁骨，最终停在了胸前的两颗红缨上【...这里。】郑允浩深吸了一口气，想着接下来的会议，告诉自己不可以冲动【我有个会要开，你好好表现自己。】说罢，拿出蓝牙耳机戴上【我会通过手机检查的。】

【嗯啊...哈...】郑允浩仿佛对耳机里旖旎的声音充耳不闻，他正看着手下员工的工作报告，并找出了可圈可点以及需要改进的地方。但他双腿间发胀的一包提醒着他，身体的反应才是最诚实的。金在中对装饰自己这件事已经得心应手，比如从现在粘在他胸前的两颗跳蛋，再到他两腿间的束缚。他越来越享受了。郑允浩点开了手机遥控，把跳蛋调到了最大档。如愿以偿地听到了金在中给的反馈。他不禁暗自开心，当初买了许多可以远程遥控的情趣玩具，这种无论隔多远都能让金在中开心的感觉，确实是很不错。  
【啊...好热...】手机被立在了一旁，从屏幕里看过去，有一些模糊，但金在中的身体是美的，再加上他身上的那些物件，形成了一种淫靡的美感。他就像中世纪的壁画，亦或是古希腊裸体的雕像、古罗马的色情史。一切是淫乱而又理所当然。  
【允浩啊...嗯...在中想听你说话...】这并不是什么过分的要求，但他想听的郑允浩没办法说出口，至少现在不行。他是坏心眼地想看到郑允浩懊恼的表情。  
【这份报告十分出色。】郑允浩十分慷慨地给出了自己的评价【尤其是涉及到项目的部分，详细而且完整，这是其他人需要学习的。】他坏心地将后置摄像头打开，让在中能看见这间房间其余的人【但有一点，涉及到你个人发展的部分，比如对公司的感情和对这份工作的热爱，是不是有一些夸大其词了？尤其在这样一份报告里，并不是最重要的东西。这种可以略去不看的部分在我个人看来，有些做作。】  
金在中发现郑允浩的脸变成了一群人的脸，他甚至一瞬间有些恐慌，是不是其他人也看到了他这个样子。但他的身体已经不允许他停下来。【最重要的是，】郑允浩面对着那位员工，一脸认真的神色【你做的东西不是给我一个人看的，而是给大家看的。所有人都会认真看你做了什么，那么你觉得其他人会怎么想呢？】  
听到耳机里那声隐忍厚重的喘息，郑允浩露出了一个公式化的微笑。他摘下耳机，说到【不过我是有点吹毛求疵了，这份报告整体来说还是非常优秀的，希望下一年，大家也再接再厉。这次会先到这里。】  
【我说的可还不错？】人走光之后，他瘫进了椅子里。自己也实在憋得难受，只想放松下来。【我们在中，可是在我的一群员工面前射了呢。】  
金在中仍侧躺在地板上，满脸通红。太羞耻了，郑允浩怎么能这样。【你太过分了...】  
【逗你呢。】郑允浩轻笑出声【他们没有看见。】  
虽然心里也知道不可能，但得到郑允浩的承认他还是松了一口气。【毕竟在中这么骚的样子，我的员工要是都看见了，下次你再来找我，难免他们不会把你吃干抹净呢。】这句当然还是在逗他。郑允浩这种变态的占有欲，能说出这样的话已经是他的极限了。金在中得了便宜，也不再生气了【那么...小小浩是不是也想我了呀。】  
看到郑允浩微瞪的风目，金在中心情一下子变得轻快。【那么在中在家里乖乖等主人回来，主人要好好工作哟！】连珠炮似的说完后对着屏幕飞了个吻，就挂断了facetime。  
...真磨人啊。


	3. Affair

【又和我们在中小宝贝调情呢？】  
听到这个令人厌恶的声音，郑允浩微微皱起了眉头【什么风把你吹来了，沈总。】  
沈昌珉，顶着一张足以迷惑众人的英俊的脸，前不久才接手了家族的公司。可是他前二十几年不算进取，资历平平接手了沈家产业，现在正在疯狂进修中，正巧金在中就是他的MBA讲师。他自从在郑允浩的公司见过金在中后就一直惦记着他，但有郑允浩明里暗里的恫吓，他在上金在中课的时候也倒还安分。  
可是对于占有欲达到变态程度的郑允浩来说，这完全不够。他想让这个随时随地口出狂言的人消失在金在中的生活里。  
【今天没有在中的课，看不到他，心痒痒，所以就来郑总的公司碰碰运气。嘿嘿。】沈昌珉狡黠一笑【一看你就是纵欲过度的样子呀，是不是在和在中视频做着什么难以启齿的事情。】  
郑允浩对着他也不愿掩饰内心的不快【我可没有时间和你开玩笑。】  
【是不是开玩笑你自己知道喽。】沈昌珉摊了摊手，玩世不恭的态度还没有收敛起来【我今天来是来考察的，父亲说，要想把公司做好，就先观察一下业内顶尖的公司是如何运作的。我知道是有点冒犯啦，不过郑总会同意的吧？】  
郑允浩看着他年轻英俊的脸，心里只有厌恶【那你请自便吧。】他并不怕他的什么考察，他愿意看，就让他看好了，除去那些商业机密，郑允浩倒是很乐意将一片蒸蒸日上繁荣太平的样子展现在外人面前。再说了，在他公司里晃荡，可好过他和金在中相处。只要一想到沈昌珉有可能在金在中上课的时候对他做什么，郑允浩就焦躁得不行。

今天是这期MBA班最后一次授课了，这次会有几个学员做出案例分析。虽然想到了有人会分析郑允浩的公司，但金在中听到那些夸赞他的话仍然有些想笑。  
台上的沈昌珉看着正低头弯起嘴角的金在中，表情有些复杂。  
【Kim，我的结业报告你还满意吗？】沈昌珉下课后跑到金在中跟前，试图与他搭话。金在中听郑允浩说起过这个人，竟然对他有非分之想。他其实是不信的，靠着直觉，他觉得他们很相似，但绝不会互相吸引。【嗯，挺不错的。结业证书会在两天之内寄给你，这点请放心。】他推了推眼镜，一丝不苟地说。【上了这么多次课，你觉得我这个人怎么样？】沈昌珉似乎很认真地在询问他。看到他眼神里的渴求，金在中也只好实话实说【你的上进心和执行力都让我很欣赏，不过你初接手一个根基庞大的公司，很多东西还是要虚心和前辈们学习才是。不过我想这对你来说并不是问题，对吗？】  
沈昌珉听了他的话若有所思【我知道的，那么，还是谢谢你这段时间的辛苦。】说完给金在中鞠了一躬，就走出了教室。  
金在中有些讶异，没想到他能这么快放过自己，毕竟听到他在郑允浩面前叫自己“在中小宝贝”的时候，他还是有点不舒服。

【今天沈昌珉没有为难你吧。】郑允浩回家后，关心地问他。【没有诶，我也正奇怪这个人，我们只是聊了一会天，然后他就走了。】金在中注意到了沈昌珉看他的眼神不对劲，可他一直没有什么过分的举动，他也只好当作不知道。  
【没事就好。】郑允浩眯起了眼【但是我要惩罚你。】  
【什么？为什么？】金在中抬头看着他，手却已经毫无防备地被郑允浩绑了起来【我可没有做错事啊...】  
郑允浩将他双手吊在客厅里，好像是为了说服自己一样小声地嘟囔着【因为你太好看，他才会看上你。】


	4. Trojan

刚好是脚尖能点到地的程度，金在中的嘴里被塞上了口球，他的口水已经滴满了身下的地板，更不用说这些液体里，还有他前端晶莹的分泌物。郑允浩不知道哪里弄来了一个贞操带，现在他的分身正挤在贞操带狭小的空间里。这样也就算了，后面也不放过地被涂上了催情的药物。  
而郑允浩正在悠闲地品着红酒。  
【呜呜...】后庭的麻痒已经让他饥渴难耐了，可偏偏郑允浩没有想帮他的意思。他胸前的两颗红缨也在没有任何刺激的情况下挺立着，露出了嫣红的光泽。【不要发出声音，不然我就拉开窗帘了。】  
客厅的窗帘其实并没有拉上，只有一层纱帘勉强遮挡着外面的光线。从外面看进来，还是隐约能看到人影。金在中又怕又累，汗水已经打湿了他的头发。【我在想要用什么满足你。】  
如果郑允浩没有估计错，前几天买的东西应该今天就能送到了。希望这个快递员动作快一点，不要让我们在中等太久才好。郑允浩心想。刚想好好欣赏在中美丽的样子，门铃就响了起来。  
【您好，请问是金在中先生吗？有一个包裹，请签收。】郑允浩打开门，刚好挡住了玄关后被吊着的金在中。听到有陌生人的声音，金在中紧张了起来，不敢发出一丝让来人察觉的声音。但憋着不出声也是很辛苦的，粗重的喘息还是从口球中泄了出来。快递员好像察觉到奇怪的声音，用窥探的眼神向客厅里望去，但有玄关的遮挡，并不能看个真切。郑允浩上前一步挡住了他的视线【麻烦你了。】  
金在中看着郑允浩把一个齐人高的大箱子搬进来。还写的是他的名字，是什么呢...正想着，他面前就出现了一只巨大的木马。这只木马通体黑色，透着金属的光泽，毛发雕刻精细，栩栩如生，尾巴更是与真实的马尾别无二致。眼睛里镶嵌着两块黑曜石，散发着沉静的光芒。在远处看，这就是一匹威风凛凛的漂亮马匹。  
【唔...】不知道郑允浩买这个的用意，作为装饰品，对这个家来说实在是过大了。他用探究的眼神看向郑允浩。【呐，本来是送给在中的神秘礼物，可惜你不能亲手拆开它。那就让我来展示一下它完美的功能好了。】  
摁下马肚子上的一个按钮，马背上缓缓升起了一根粗壮的假阳具。那长度只有手掌般长，却异常粗壮，上面还有着不小的突刺。金在中看到那个尺寸，心里暗暗舒了口气。【你该不会觉得这样美丽的马匹，就只有这样简单的功能吧？】郑允浩微微笑着，又摁下了一个按钮。比之前一个还要长上许多，但是粗度并没有变。再摁下一个按钮，又变成了一根更长更粗的假阳具。看着金在中变了的脸色，郑允浩仿佛很满意。  
【怎么，刚刚不是还很想要？现在有人来帮你了。】他靠近他的耳边【这些阳具，可是马儿的仿真阳具哟。在中肯定会舒服的。】金在中闻言惊恐地摇着头。  
不要，不要！那么大的东西，自己一定会死的。  
郑允浩收紧了吊着金在中的绳子，将他垂吊在马匹上空，慢慢的放了下去，他用的是看起来最无害的那根阳具，对准了他的菊蕾。碰到那冰凉的物件，金在中瑟缩了一下，但渴望的身体还是自动接纳了那个东西。【啧啧，我们在中实在是太淫荡了，都没有扩张过，就自己吸进去了呢。】听到郑允浩的羞辱，他竟然渐渐开始兴奋了。可是金在中骑在这匹马上，并不能动，郑允浩则好整以暇地坐到了沙发上，并没有打算帮他的样子。【想要的话，就自己动。】  
...不行，太困难了。金在中心里绝望地想着，可是身体诚实地给着反应。他手上略微使劲，将自己带离那个凶器，下一秒就因为力量不够松懈下来【嗯啊啊啊...！】  
重力带来的自由落体让那根粗大直击在他最脆弱的地方。  
郑允浩欣赏着他艰难的动作，觉得新奇又佩服【我们在中啊，真是为了满足自己的欲望什么都可以做到呢。】在中羞红了眼，但是手上的动作完全无法停下。郑允浩也有些按捺不住，走到木马的旁边【在中...现在的你真的很美。】  
突然他坏心地把那根欢乐棒收了回去。在中发出呜呜的悲鸣，想用脚趾去够那个按钮，无奈实在太远，他使尽力气也无法成功。郑允浩拿出两个负重乳夹，一左一右夹上了在中的胸前【啊，挂点什么呢...不如就挂这两根尾巴怎么样？真漂亮...】  
在中舒了口气，自己最害怕允浩让他吊重物，所幸只是两根轻飘飘的毛物。刚刚因为自己的放荡而有些抬头的分身又恢复了正常，但仍然被关在那狭小的空间里。郑允浩将他装饰好，按下了木马上另一个按钮，马儿随即震荡起来。  
【嗯...嗯啊...】这样小幅度的摇晃也不是那么难以忍受，胸前的红缨被轻轻扯着，倒有些舒服。这时一根更为粗壮的阳具又从马背上缓缓升了起来。那足有手臂般粗壮的阳具周身遍布小刺，长度虽略有缩减，但它旋转着。聪慧如在中，他一看就知道即使不长，这东西也能让自己欲仙欲死，就从眼里流露出了渴求。  
【想要就自己努力。】郑允浩也是足够恶劣。  
在中不服输似的，双手一个用力就把自己撑了起来，将菊穴对准了那狼牙棒。随着他的放手，在中发出了一声哭叫。已经整根没入了。进去之后在中就被磨得无法动弹，旋转的小刺在他的肠壁上全方位剐蹭着，狼牙棒那粗大的头部又顶在前列腺最敏感的位置。分身立刻充血起来，却被许多钢环压制着。  
【嗯啊啊啊啊啊--！】在中毫不掩饰他的快意，怕也是抑制不住的，郑允浩看他这么爽自己却有些不爽，想了想拿来了一个电击器。在中沉浸在无边的快感之中，好像对他的动作没有反应。郑允浩露出一丝微笑，将电击器放在了毛棒的尾部。  
【呃啊！】整根毛物被通电后全部倒立起来，挂在在中的胸前是说不出的漂亮。金在中的红缨突然被电了一下，分身竟然吐出了一点白色的浓稠液体。【在中的精液流出来了呢。】金在中翻着白眼，无力回答他的话，脑中只有一个念头，就是疯狂想要射精。【左边的尾巴立起来了，右边也不能落下啊。】说着手就移到了右边，又是一电。【啊啊啊啊！】  
分身持续地流出精液，身后的狼牙棒还在不停歇地研磨。胸前的敏感已经被电到灼热。金在中感觉自己的意识即将抽离，可下体的隐痛又将意识拉了回来。【受不了了...我要射...】  
【主人还没有开始爽呢，你就想射了？】  
郑允浩的一声主人让金在中清醒了一些。确实是只顾着自己爽了…完全忘记了郑允浩。惨了。  
【对不起...对不起主人。让在中来服侍主人吧...】金在中尽量让自己的声音听起来服从又委屈，以期获得郑允浩的一些原谅与同情。然而郑允浩并不买账【自己说，想要什么惩罚。】  
金在中深吸了一口气。他当然知道郑允浩不是怜惜他，所以不能对自己心软。  
【请，请主人惩罚在中...电击在中吧...】  
郑允浩没有过多表露满意的神情【电击哪里？】  
【电击...在中的...在中的乳头...】金在中用仅剩的神智也明白这不是郑允浩期待的答案，但他还是无法对自己下狠手。【哦？】郑允浩突然皱起了眉头。他也没有多说什么，手就带着电击器来到了后穴的位置，电得在中猝不及防。  
【呃啊啊啊啊啊...！】后穴麻了一阵后便是刺痛。分身又吐出了一些精液。【在中不喜欢啊。那换个地方怎么样？】郑允浩的手暧昧地在他胯骨部分来回留连，仿佛要挑选出最娇嫩的一处皮肤把玩。在中跨坐在马背上，平日里被好好保护的会阴和菊穴支撑了他全部的重量，只有手上用力抬起身子或是夹紧双腿才能稍稍借力，一会功夫已经渗出一层薄汗。  
郑允浩没有停下留连的手，但也没有进一步动作，金在中被磨得有些疼，便手上用力将身子带离了木马一些。郑允浩找准时机，手流窜到已经被磨得泛红的会阴处。真可爱呢，人类身体这些平时会被忽略、隐秘又神奇的地方。  
【呃啊啊啊！】猝不及防的电击，尽管郑允浩好心的调小了力度，金在中那脆弱的地方被电了一下后，手也彻底脱力，刚受完电击折磨的会阴又重重砸在了马背上。下腹传来一阵酸软，仿佛所有的神经都汇聚在那与马背接触的小小的一块地方一样。大脑一片空白。他瘫着身子，慢慢恢复着呼吸。  
郑允浩见他没有反抗，手又摸到大腿根部。是金在中的敏感带，只要碰到，就会像条件反射一般挺起腰…他在脑中回想着金在中的身体，每一个动作都像烙印。【啊…】如他所料到的那般，于是他摁下手中的电击器。  
金在中的身体像狂筛一般抖动起来，在那里的电击完全没有任何快感，只有放大了十倍的痛。他忍着没有发出声音，但心底已经开始委屈了。下一个遭受电击的又是胸前的那两点，总算又将他拉去情欲那一边。郑允浩好心的打开了他的贞操带，并好像打算就此放过他了，除了保持一定频率电击胸前的红缨，没了其他的动作。  
但给金在中一百个胆子，他也不敢就这样射出来的。


End file.
